greysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Time Warp
| next_ep= }}"The Time Warp" is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of Grey's Anatomy and the 117th produced episode of the series. It is also the 162nd produced episode of the Grey's Anatomy franchise. It was broadcast on February 18, 2010. In his new role as Chief, Derek restores the hospital lecture series and Richard, Bailey and Callie present to the group pivotal surgical cases from their pasts. Bailey reflects on her first days as a shy resident where she was forced to toughen up to make it as a surgeon, Callie nervously looks back on a polio case she and Alex had during his internship and Richard recalls a case in which he and Ellis worked on a patient diagnosed with GRID, a virus later called AIDS, and sheds light on the beginnings of their affair. Synopsis Voiceover :"I’ve seen a lot of surgery residents come and go in my time and they’re all addicted to surgery. It comes before food, before sleep. It becomes the most important thing, the only thing. What they don’t know is that living on that high can eat them alive. Some make it through they come out on the other side. They survive with their sanity intact. They become better doctors and stronger people. I didn’t. I broke it. I didn’t kill anybody and I give thanks for that every day. But I hurt people. Scared the hell out of myself. I am 45 days sober today. I am Richard and I am a grateful and recovering alcoholic." :"I solemnly pledge to consecrate my life to the service of humanity. I will give to my teachers the respect and gratitude that is their due. I will practice my profession with conscience and dignity. The health of my patients will be my number one first consideration. I will respect the secrets that are confided in me, even after my patient has died. I will maintain by all the means in my power, the honor and the noble traditions of the medical profession. My colleagues will be my sisters and brothers. I will not permit considerations of age, disease or disability, creed, ethnic origin, gender, race, political affiliation, nationality, sexual orientation, social standing or any other fact to intervene between my duty and my patient. I will maintain the utmost respect for human life. I will not use my medical knowledge to violate human rights and civil liberties, even under threat. I make these promises solemnly, freely and upon my honor." ::- Richard Webber Music * "Always" - Switchfoot * "Maneater" - Hall & Oates * "Our Lips Are Sealed" - The Go-Go's * "When You Come Home" - Calahan * "Metropolis" - Faded Paper Figures * "Shape Up" - Total Babe * "Everywhere I Go" - Lissie Title Reference This episodes' title references the song The Time Warp, originally sung by The Rocky Horror Picture Show Trivia *Although creditited, Katherine Heigl (Izzie), Eric Dane (Mark) and Kevin McKidd (Owen) do not appear in this episode. *Richard narrates the voiceover for this episode. Category:Episodes 6x15 Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Grey Category:Episodes featuring Cristina Yang Category:Episodes featuring Alex Karev Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Bailey Category:Episodes featuring Richard Webber Category:Episodes featuring Callie Torres Category:Episodes featuring Lexie Grey Category:Episodes featuring Arizona Robbins Category:Episodes featuring Derek Shepherd Category:Episodes featuring Ellis Grey Category:Episodes featuring Ben Warren Category:Episodes featuring Jackson Avery Category:Episodes featuring Joe Category:Episodes featuring Thatcher Grey